Five nights at garys
five nights at garys is a game the club penguin team make for spooky party 2015!!! it was so poopular that it got a lot of sequels: five nights at garys 2: da sequel, five nights at garys 3: give us money, five nights at garys 4: are we done yet, five nights at garys 4 dlc: spooky party edition, and five nights at garys: unspooky edition how 2 play so um ur working at the pizza parlor and apparently they just got four new robots from gary (and a seekrit new one but we dont talk about him yet!!!!) but as we all know, gary is a noob so obviously somethings gonna go wrong. turns out the robots are haunted cuz herbert decided to be the parple man and do something. so now ur the security guard and the robots all decide its a gr8 idea to try and boominate u to make gary proud! luckily u have buttons that close doorz, but u only have a certain amount of power cuz idk why. o and u have to watch da bawts on cameras so u know when to close the doors, otherwise u rekt. time to talk about da robobts da bawts rookie rookie is da first bawt who tries to rek ur face. sometimes his face gets rly spookie. HAHA get it!? anyway he always comes to da right left door but just like da real rookie hes a noob and gives up and leaves right away if u close the door. according to club penguin team rookie is da scariest of the bawts they made, so he gets even scarier in the later games. this might be because he has all da seekrits of the illuminati inside him! candanse candanse is da next bawt who tries to rek ur face. shes the only girl cuz... reasons idk. she has a cupcaek, except when she doesnt, which is all the time, except when she does. she tries to rek you from the right door. theres rly nothing else special to say about her rockhopper rockhopper is a speshul bawt, hes not like the other ones. he doesnt stand around with rookie candanse and gary on da stage, instead he hides behind a curtain somewhere. if u dont look at him enough he runs toward the office and reks u from the left door. if u look at him too much he runs toward the office and reks u from the left door. so hes rly particular. im pretty sure he doesnt attack u on nite 1, he starts on nite 2. he maybe did da bite of '07 in the game gary gary is da MOST important bawt in the game! hes actually rly lazy at first and lets rookie and candanse do all the work. BUT on nite 3 he comes to rek u himself cuz they sock at there jobs. he reks u from the right side. if u close both the doors he uses HAX to get in and rek u anyway!!! gary gets rly ticked off if u let the power run out cuz um... science? so if u do he shows up at the left side and reks u after he plays a song herbert herbert is a seekrit-tastic bawt! he wasnt built by gary for obvious reasons. hes also nowhere in da pizza parlor which makes him extra sp00k. sometimes on the camera u see a spooky poster with herbert on it, then suddenly he teleported into ur room with HAX!!!!! if u get the camera back up in time he poofs, but if u dont he crashes the game. this might be cuz hes a compooter bug. mr skeltal wow! Mr. Skeltal is in the game as easter egg! if u see mr skeltal while scroll through the cameras, make sure to say "thank mr skeltal"! not only will good bones and calcium come to u, but his doot doot skillz will keep da scary bawts away! isnt that nice of him?! Trivia Category:Games Category:Spooky Category:Overrated